Catrice ball and the Rat
by WaterbenderJ
Summary: Kyo, Tohru and Yuki in love triangle. By Arielle
1. Part 1 sweet, sweet complications

**This is like part one mostly about Tohru and Kyo. **

Chapter 1- Cat vs. Mouse off.

Tohru Honda sat at the face paint stand helping them get ready. As she placed the red next to the yellow, then switched it back because she thought it looked better, Yuki soma placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up expecting to see Yuki's violet eyes looking down at her with the sweet melancholia gaze he usually had, instead she saw purple-silver hair underneath a white visor and black Togo sunglasses. "Ah, miss Honda. I thought I'd find you here." Tohru smiled. Then whipped her brow with her hand, leaving a long purple streak on her forehead. "Just helping out. Though I pretty sure they all know I've been helping now." she starred up at her forehead; almost crossing her eyes. Yuki's smile got bigger, his perfect white teeth only showing slightly. "Kisa wants to play dodge ball, but she insists you play was well. Would that be okay with you?" Tohru smiled; she loved playing games. "sure, that would Be fun!" she got up and as she walked off towards the dodge ball field, holding Kisa's hand in hers, she felt someone slowly take her purse from her other hand and slip there on into hers, she looked up. Yuki was besides her holding the purse in one hand and her hand in the other. He wasn't looking at her but she could see a very small smile on his face. Then felt one creep across hers. They walked up to the dodge ball field, Toruh noticed their RV was parked eight beside it, and she could Momiji calling up into the open window. She looked up but didn't see anything, but as she got closer she noticed little tuffs of red hair at the bottom of the window. 'Kyo!' she thought; there were many things Tohru wanted, but she would never admit to herself that Kyo was one of them. As they got closer, Momiji seemed to finally have snapped Kyo because she saw his face Show through the open window. Hi hair was in a rats nest, as if he`d just woken-up. He glared at Momiji. "I'm not going to play your sissy little game!" he shouted. She felt Yuki let go of her hand and saw him walk closer to the RV. Then he said, barely looking up at Kyo. "Probably afraid of losing. You stupid cat." Tohru stood here still holding Kisa`s hand, expecting a fight, she looked up at Kyo, his face was turning red; as if he was fighting the urge to hug the nearest girl and go full on cat mode on Yuki face, but instead Kyo just called "you think I cant beat a bunch of fifth graders in your sissy little games-" he leaped through the window. Stood right in front of Yuki and said. "Bring. It. on." then walked away to the other end of the field.

•••

Yuki couldn't believe how stupid he'd been, of course that stupid cat would be good at dodge ball, he had the reflexes as a _cat_. He hated to admit it, but it was just another thing he admired about the other wise stupid, ignorant cat. Kyo dodged every thing Yuki through at him. Yuki dodge everything thrown his way as well but not by much. "Do you really think you'll beat me you damn rat?" Kyo called form the other end of the court. Yuki tried to retort back, but all that came out was. "yes?" the stupid cat got a surprised look on his face, the same face that was half hidden under his stupid mop of orange hair, he looked as if he couldn't believe Yuki was second guessing himself. In fact he couldn't believe it himself, but as long as his mind seemed else were, Yuki tried a shot. He throw it strait towards the smilingly distracted Kyo. The ball barrelled towards the cat, for a second Yuki thought he was going to win, but Kyo's pupils turned into slits and he fixed on the speeding ball. Kyo ran about five feet; almost passing the center line and jump to catch the ball. Kyo connected with the ball mid flight. He landed back on the floor bent over for a brief second. Yuki was just about to walk over to the center line and tell the stupid cat to go back up the mountain for another 4 months, when Kyo stood up and held the ball up above his head in his hand. People started cheering, gathering around Kyo; they lifted the stupid cat on their hands and started off towards the lunch tent. Yuki was above to go secretly drown himself in a tub off, something from the RV, when Tohru and Kisa walked over to him. Kisa's eyes were on him but Tohru's were looking past his, towards Kyo. Yuki must have been staring because she glanced at him then started to blush. "should we go get lunch?" asked Toruh as she started off towards the lunch table, for the first time Yuki noticed she was wearing the bows he had giving her on white day. "ya, sure." Yuki started after them; his eyes not on Tohru but on the crowd already at the tent; lowering the cat down at the entrance. He balled his hands into fists. 'stupid, lucky cat.'

Chapter 2- rice ball _and_ cat.

Kyo couldn't believe he was losing to the smug looking Yankee sitting in front of him; staring at him over her hand of cards. It was like she was a girl Yuki, but there was one thing worst. She's a _girl_. Kyo wasn't sexist but he couldn't stand losing to anyone, well except maybe Tohru, he'd be fine losing to her, though that probably wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Kyo was so intent on beating the damn Yankee, he only partially noticed Tohru glance at the clock. "Arisa, don't you have to go now?" Arisa placed her cards face side down on the table, stood up slowly and said. "yes, Tohru. I do have to get going. But I'll be back carrot top, and I'll grind you into the ground. " Kyo couldn't believe, she was leaving in the middle of their game, and she was mocking him . He stood up quickly, spilling his glass of fruit punch all over the table and trickling down to the ground. "Do you want to go Yankee!" she stood there and thought for a moment. "nah, I'm good… bye Tohru." She started walking towards the door. Toruh stood up. "I'll walk you out. And followed Arisa towards the front door. Kyo cursed to himself, picked up his glass and headed towards the kitchen door. He stood in front of it marvelling at the stupidness of the design, the idioticness of the function. He still blamed that stupid Yuki for breaking the door.

(Flashback)

You are so full of it aren't you, ya damn rat! Kyo wailed on Yuki. He was waving an empty box of cereal above his head indignantly. "it's not _my _fault you didn't tell Toruh we were almost out of cereal." Said Yuki between mouthfuls of cereal. "I was going to tell her today, but now, its on!" Yuki stood up and brushed the cereal crumbs off his shirt. 'I'm finding this conversation tedious so I'm going to school." Kyo punched Yuki square in the nose. "that was for eating all the cereal.-" He drew his fist back for another blow. "- and this is-" Yuki whirled around and punched Kyo clean through the door. "is for being such a stupid cat." Yuki finished Kyo's sentence. Shigure walked through the ex-door, and began to over act about the situation. "Oh, who is me. My poor, poor house." Then he pulled a small slip of paper out of his robe pocket. "It's a good thing I saved this coupon for a new door!" he waved the slip of paper above his head. "but there's a catch." Yuki and Kyo looked at him quizzically (later at store) "it swings?" said Kyo as he walked through the display door. "what kind of idiot makes a door that swings?"

(End of Flashback)

Tohru rifled through the fridge, looking for Kyo's favourite punch. Then he pulled out a small black bottle, Toruh wondered what flavour the juice was. The bottle didn't say anything other then PUNCH! It was all black with a large outline of a fist. Tohru decided she would ask Kyo what it tasted like later. She walked to the living room and open the new door, Tohru loved the idea of a swinging door, but Kyo didn't seem to agree with her. as she pulled the door she felt someone pull against her she reacted without thinking; she pulled the door forward, violently. She heard some glass exploding on the floor, she looked down and saw a million pieces of glass every were, and a crunched Kyo at her feet, he was rubbing his arm. "wha- what was that for?" said Kyo pathetically from the floor. "oh my gosh- im so sorry- I thought you might want some more punch- I saw you spilt yours-" Tohru realized she was babbling . "maybe- maybe I already thought of that on my own." Tears started running down his face, Toruh was shocked. Kyo doesn't cry? Especially when hi by such a wimpy door. Then he looked up at her and she noticed his eye's were sad, full of emotional pain, but no physical pain. "maybe I didn't want you to do anything more for me." Tohru couldn't believe what she was hearing, She knelt down and sat on her knees; not even thinking about the pieces of glass digging into her. she leaned closer to Kyo, closed her eye's and gave him a hug round his neck. She heard a small 'poof' and opened her eye's. At her knees there was a pile of clothes, and in her hands, being held under his arms was a weathered, surprised looking orange cat. She brought Kyo closer to her, closed her eye's and kissed his small pink nose. She waited expecting his to pull away with disgust. 5 seconds, 10 seconds. There was another small 'poof', she moved her hands so they were now lying on top of Kyo's shoulders. Tohru didn't even think of the fact that Kyo was naked, all she was thinking was, "he's kissing me back?" she was guessing herself but she was right; his soft lips pecking at hers ever so gently. Then she heard someone come in behind her, she wondered whether it was Shigure or Yuki. "OH, MY!" asked and answered… she could just picture Shigure waving his hands around like a maniac, in mock disgust. She liked Shigure and everything but, that would be slightly annoying. She disconnected her lips from Kyo's and stood up, accidently pushing Kyo down slightly as she did, and exited the kitchen. As she walked up the stairs, she didn't notice the awkward silence coming from below, she didn't notice her legs; which were now dripping with blood, all she noticed was her left hand, and Kyo's punch bottle that she was still gripping. "Kyo…..?"

Chapter 3 rat and rice ball…

Yuki sat at the dinner table feeling uncomfortable not helping Tohru with the food, it was just him and Tohru for dinner, Shigure had gone to the main house to talk to Akito, but unfortunately the stupid cat was still in the house, fortunately the cat didn't want to have anything to do with him so he had gone to eat rice balls on the roof. Toruh walked through the door holding a bowl of Miso soup. "miss Honda, let me help you with that." He stood up and grabbed the pot and placed it on the heat pad down on the table. "thanks Yuki! It was getting a little heavy!" Toruh smiled at him, he felt like his insides were melting. She sat down at the table and gestured for him to do the same. She began to serve the soup, Yuki placed his hand on her's "let me serve." He served the soup. Then Kyo said. "to bad Kyo didn't eat with us, I even made sure there weren't any leaks in it this time." She continued eating. Yuki felt a little shattered, he had picked the leaks just yesterday for Toruh and she hadn't even used them, then he remembered to smile as he asked. "Miss Honda, I'm going to the secret base later today, I would very much enjoy some company." Tohru smile widened and she placed her soup bowl on the table. " I would love to go to the secret base!"

As Tohru and Yuki walked down the path towards the secret base, Tohru noticed Yuki side glance her… a lot. When they got to the base Yuki started hastily pulling potatoes out of the ground and placing them in his basket. Tohru walked over to him, "Yuki, your genna break something," she placed her hand on Yuki's hand, "you probably already know this but if you turn slightly, they'll ripen a little more after you pick them." She helped Yuki place his potato in the basket. "no, I didn't know that." Tohru felt herself blush. After 25 minutes of picking Yuki announced that they had all the ripe stuff. "Can we stay here for a couple minutes, just to relax; its really nice out." She thru the final carrot in the basket and lied down in the long moist grass. She felt Yuki come to the same side of the garden and lie next to her. she was facing up, towards the ceiling of foliage, the full moon just showing over all the trees. Out of the corner of her eye she notice Yuki turn on his side and look at her, she turned so she was facing him. His hair was in his eyes and the basket was at his feet. He looked her in the eye's, she looked into his. He placed his arm on her side and kissed her on the lips… Yuki was _kissing _her. it was gentle and very faint almost not a kiss, very unlike Kyo's passionate kiss. That's when she realized something: she wasn't kissing him back, and she didn't want to. She loved Yuki, but she now knew, she _loved_ Kyo, and she had to tell him. She felt bad but she quickly stood up and ran towards the exit. She sped down the path hopping Kyo hadn't gone somewhere, she had to tell him now. She burst through the house, she ran through every single room, Kyo was no where to be found then it hit her, literally. As she exited the back door she tripped over the porch. As she flipped herself over she saw a black outline of a person. "Kyo!" Tohru realized he couldn't hear her, so she went up into her room and crawled through the window.

Kyo watched the full moon, he tried to count the craters, 12, 13,14,15- when he heard someone say. "Kyo…?" for a spilt second he thought Kagura had found him, but when he turned his head he saw Tohru standing on the other side of the roof, he felt himself blush, he hoped it was to dark for her to notice. "Are no places secret anymore." He was hiding behind his words, he was actually really happy she was there. He turned his gaze back to the moon, Tohru walked up behind him, she sat right beside him and placed her head on his shoulder. He went to go place his arm around her but he wasn't sure if that would be considered a hug so he placed it behind him. "Kyo, you won." Kyo didn't know what she meant. "I did?" he was generally confused. "ya, I just with Yuki, but I had to be with you." Kyo couldn't believe it, he had won, against Yuki. He had Tohru, he placed his own head on her's.

** I will make part 2 soon promise! (Yuki and, well I haven't decided who yet, maybe Kagura? Who do you think please tell me in a review!)**

.


	2. part 2 why is it so hard

**Part 2 (why is it so hard?)**

**Chapter 1: the rat and the hog**

Kagura sat at her desk doodling hearts around a picture of Kyo, Kagura remembered that day like it was yesterday. (flashback) _Kyo and Kagura stood waiting for the grade 2 class picture to be taken. Kagura giggled, Kyo had insisted to hold her hand in the picture. Finally the photographer came a told them to say 'CHEESE!' Kyo smiled and Kagura had an idea, she turned and leaned into Kyo. Just as the camera flashed her and Kyo were kissing. After the picture Kyo's eye's got really big and he let go of her hand. "Kagura?" _(end of flashback) then someone knocked on her door.She spun around in her swivel chair. It was Yuki, but something had to wrong, Yuki wouldn't set foot in the Sohma house with out _something _being wrong. "Yuki?" Kagura said, she wondering if Kyo was with him. Yuki came and sat on her bed, she followed his lead. "Kagura-" Yuki's eyes were sparkling, but sadly, as if he'd just been crying. "Kyo and Tohru, they… well" Kagura knew what he meant to say but she couldn't hear it, she slapped her hand on his mouth. She intended to throw him threw her wall, but she just burst out crying, Yuki placed a hand on her shoulder. "Kagura…" Yuki trailed off his voice cracking. "So I g-guess that m-means we b-both los-t." Kagura didn't know how she knew, but she knew, Yuki and her had both lost their loves –Kyo and Tohru - she looked up, tears were forming in Yuki's eyes. She'd never realized just how sensitive he really was. "Ya, I guess" his voice trembled terribly. She sat on her bed, Yuki next to her, her head in her hands. "my- Kyo…" then she heard the sound of someone stifling their own tears. Yuki was turning away, but she still heard him whisper, to himself, "Tohru…"

Yuki sat on Kagura's bed feeling sorry for himself, he knew he should be comforting Kagura, but he just couldn't bring himself to look at her. he was devastated, but for some reason being with Kagura was helping him coop; she had lost exactly what he had, and technically, to the same person. "Kagura?" Yuki wasn't facing her but he hoped she wasn't in a punching mood. "do you want to go to a movie or something?" he turned toward Kagura, she was looking up at him through her fingers, "ya, I think I would like that." Yuki stood up and helped Kagura stand on her shaking legs. Yuki felt it was his job to comfort her. "He isn't good enough for you." He tried to keep his voice level. Kagura, who had been staring at her feet looked up. "what?" Yuki shuffled his feet. "the cat- he's, he's not good enough for you-," his voice faltered. She was looking strait into his eyes, as if searching his soul. "- you deserve better then that stupid cat." Kagura was still looking at him so he turned and started walking out the door, "you can get your coat, I'll be right outside." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kagura pick up a small pink purse. He turned around on his heal. "No Kagura, it will be my gift to you." He walked over to Kagura placed her purse back on the stand and stuck out his elbow. Yuki thought he saw Kagura blush but the windows were closed so he wasn't sure. She placed her arm around his and he escorted her out of the cage that was the Sohma main house, and out on to non-Sohma property.

Kyo felt kind of wounded when Tohru bought them tickets to a movie called 'men, they always leave' right after they had gotten together. "Geez, now I know that you really trust me." His voice sounded more sarcastic then he intended. Tohru looked up at him her eye's big as saucers, saucers full of chocolate milk, the colour of her brown eye's. then she started one of her apology tirades. "oh, my gosh, I so so sorry, I didn't even think, I just wanted to see this movie but if you-" he cut her off by placing his hand on her shoulder, he'd always had a soft spot for Tohru, especially when she babbled. He walked in to the movie theatre, eyeing the kung-fu game in the arcade. He knew the game would be no match for him, his master trained him to a much higher level then a video game. "oh, lets sit here!" Tohru pulled his hand towards two open seats half way up the incline. Kyo sat down, he'd never liked movie theatre seats; but these one's where just plain irritating, he tried crossing his legs, which only made it worst. He noticed a couple start to make their way in front of them, he thought if he put his feet up on the seat maybe they wouldn't sit down. So he placed his crossed feet up between two round seats, but despite his best efforts the couple sat down on either side of his feet. The couple must have just been some girl friends because they were both very female looking, or maybe one of them was just a very feminine guy. It reminded Kyo of Yuki, but before he could get upset the movie began, and it went on, and on and on, Kyo almost feel asleep.

Yuki sat next to Kagura in the movie theatre, trying to think of the most inconspicuous way to move Kyo's feet away from his head, Yuki was sure Kyo didn't know it was them sitting in front of them and Tohru obviously didn't know either, if she did he suspected she would have already deathend anyone in a five seat radius from all her apologies. but Yuki just sat there watching the movie, he had realized if he as so much as touched Kyo smelly sneakers kyo would leap up and find out it was him, then he would have spoiled the movie for all the other spectators, not that the stupid cat didn't deserve to be humiliated, and possibly beat up by his ex-girlfriend. Yuki closed his eye's and pictured what Kagura might do to him, he snickered to himself. then Kagura looked at him around Kyo's feet, tears filed her eyes, she was clutching a Kleenex, Yuki looked at the screen then realized the main character 'Bruce van Holt' the America actor, had just died in the hospital, he looked back at Kagura she was dabbing her eyes and reaching for a second Kleenex. He reached his hand out to comfort Kagura, but as he did so he jerkily bumped Kyo's foot. He pulled his hand back quick as lightning, but Kyo didn't seem to notice so; making sure to avoid Kyo's foot he held Kagura's hand. She looked up at him with her big gray eye's glinting in the light of the movie. She must have just noticed Kyo's foot because she let go o his hand and pushed it away, Yuki bite his lip, but Kyo only grunted and placed his feet down where they should be. Yuki looked at Kagura, he wished he could be have as brave as her, she turned her head back to him then lied her head on his shoulder. Unfortunately the movie credits had just began to end the movie.

Chapter 2: Awkward having.

Shigure sat in his office clicking is pen against his reading glasses. Mii was stabding write behind him, he could feel her shaking. He turned around in his chair and placed his pen into the pocket of his robe. "Nothings coming to me" he said as he past the shaking Mii out the door into the hall. Mii held her hands infront of her face pleadingly, Shigure smiled. He couldn't hold it any more, he doubled over laughing. "ha, ha, ha. Your to much Mii, there's no new date-" Mii started trembling worst then ever, "what?" Shigure laughed more, he could feel his heart beating rapidly. "-I phoned you!" Shigure found this hysterical, obviously Mii didn't agree with him. Shigure laughed, his back against the wall as Mii dropped to her knees and sobbed. He was wondering what type of word play would be appropriate when he heard someone open the door. "Shigure, what have you been doing to your poor editor?" yelled Kagura walking in holding Yuki's hand, he stopped laughing long enough to do a double take. " why are you holding hands?" Shigure stood up strait and walked towards Yuki and Kagura; leaving his miserable editor sprawled on the floor. Yuki and Kagura let go of each other's hand, but the deed was done. Shigure began his usual mocking. "Yuki and Kagura sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-GEEEEEEEE!" Shigure found himself back in his study with a very sore shoulder. (time for a Saki commentary): Shigure was bugging Kagura to the max so she punched him threw his wall, thus ending him up in his office and dislocating his shoulder.(end of commentary) Shigure stood up holding his shoulder, he looked through the hole in his home and saw Kagura help Mii to her feet. "come on Mii, lets get you some tea and as far away from your stupid author as possible." Shigure steeped through the new door way and looked at Yuki he was staring down the hall towards Kagura. "well I guess Kagura really has this whole love thing messed up, first she's positive Kyo is in love with her , and now at the same time she cant tell that you like her, hmmpp?" Shigure placed a hand on his chin. Yuki spun around, Shigure had decided to over act and pretended like he was talking to himself. "And Yuki; liking two girls at once, what a cheater!" Shigure placed one hand on his hip, impersonating a high school girl. Yuki turned towards him, his mop of hair covering his eye's but Shigure could tell if he had seen the expression in Yuki's eye's, his next book would have been a murder mystery. "don't even speak." He turned around on his heal and walked to the kitchen, as Shigure's eye's followed Yuki, the front door opened and Kyo and Tohru came inside, they were also holding hands. Shigure looked at Kyo-Tohru and back at Yuki- Kagura (who were helping Mii to relax but out of view) then looked back, he understood. He'd always thought about it, but then his voice of reason had always told him that she was just a high school girl, but now Kyo and Tohru were _together_ and Yuki was falling for Kagura. Then he thought of something. 'Kagura lost Kyo too.' Shigure stood there his mouth open in the middle of the living room when Tohru came over: still holding Kyo's hand brought his jaw up and said cheerily "close your mouth, or you'll ketch flies!" she let go of Kyo's hand and started off towards the kitchen. Shigure realized it a second to late, "Toru-" As Tohru opened the door and saw Yuki she fainted in the doorway. Kyo was close enough to catch her but as he leapt to her rescue (If she fell she would have hit her head on the table.) but all he succeded in doing was changing her direction slightly, keeping her from hitting her head and changing into an orange cat. Shigure was still to shocked to say anything witty so he just stood there as Yuki, Kagura and Mii gathered around the unconscious Tohru and Kyo.

When Toruh woke up she was remembering her vivid dream: she had kissed Kyo, Broken Yuki's heart, told Kyo her true feelings and then seen Yuki at the worst time and had fainted. She admitted to herself some parts of the dream had been pretty god, like kissing Kyo, but other parts, like most of the parts involving Yuki, weren't very good. Then as she raced her brain she realized it hadn't been a dream; Kyo was her boyfriend and Yuki's heart was broken; and she'd broken it. Tohru sat up rubbing her eye's, she was on the kitchen floor, as she inspected more closely she realized it was the exact spot she had first kissed Kyo. She scanned the room and standing up by the sink putting his cakey pants on over his pink boxers was Kyo. If this had happened 2 days ago Tohru would have screamed and looked away, but considering: A) he was wearing boxers and B) he was now her boyfriend she just giggled. Kyo spun around as he stuck his second leg into his pants. As he noticed her he stumbled and fell over on his face, Tohru giggle even more. Kyo propped himself up on his hands and then swung his legs under him. Kyo looked embarrassed, Tohru wondered if she'd always made him this uncomfortable, then she remembered and the question answered its self, 'yes'. Kyo's ears were almost as red a his hair. Kyo sat on the floor in front of her. "umm…" Tohru crossed her legs underneath herself. She didn't know what to say so she just stood up. Then she held out her hand to Kyo. Kyo took her hand and she helped him up. He stood up and she looked up at him, since the 1 semester Kyo had grown 2 inches taller than her. Kyo still looked embarrassed, Tohru picked up his close and headed to the laundry room, but Kyo came up behind her and said walking next to her. "I think- I think you should talk to the rat." She kept walking forward, almost walking into the wall. Kyo had to know something was wrong if he suggested talking to Yuki.

Chapter 3

Yuki sat in the secret base trying to carve a flower into a potato, but all he succeeded in doing was cutting small slights into his dirty fingers. "Ow, Ow, Ow-" There was a small rustling noise but Yuki didn't look up. 'its probably just a bunny or something.' He thought as he stared at his bleeding fingers. "Yuki?" Yuki dropped the knife. cutting his palm in the process. "Miss Honda." His voice cracked. Tohru came and sat over beside him, he could feel the tension between them. "Yuki, I well." Yuki just stared at his bloody potato. "-I'm sorry." Tohru placed her hand on his. He turned his gaze to the basket. Tohru leaned her head in wards so he had no choice but to look at her. Her big brown eye's were full of sorrow and worry. "I'ts okay." His voice sounded like a 100 year old recording. She sat in front of him holding his hands. "Yuki-" he didn't say anything. He tried to stand up, but Tohru kept him down. "I'm really sorry," she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. She pulled away gently, and he brought her back in. "me too." And then he kissed her on the lips, and she kissed back. _(ok your probably like "__**OMG**__ Tohru wouldn't do that" and I agree. BUT it was a 'goodbye, I'm sorry etc, etc' kiss. So don't hold it against me.) _

Kyo walked through the woods feeling pretty high and mighty. He didn't know why he was walking, or were but it just seemed to be something he needed to do. As he walked past a dense area of bush he heard someone say something. He wasn't sure what but he was sure someone was there. 'what the hell…' thought Kyo as he pushed aside some brush. The sight he saw shocked him; there sitting at the edge of a vegetable garden was that damn rat, and Tohru, and to make matters 100 times worst they were kissing! Kyo stormed into the clearing, trampling the leaks as he did so. If the circumstances had been different Kyo would have smirked viciously, but this was no time to celebrate over vegetables. He stood there fuming, then he realized he had no idea what to say so he just stood there. As he stood there Tohru unlocked her lips from Yuki's and noticed him for the first time. Instead of going into a psychotic rant or fainting she just said. "Ky-yo?" the stupid rat looked at him but Kyo couldn't look back at the 'probably' smug look on the damn rats face and he just couldn't hold it back he turned around and leapt through the brush and sped down the path and he could hear Tohru yelling his name over and over again. He ran away from the house. He ran faster and faster zipping down to who knows where. He was thinking of running back to the mountains then he considered drowning himself in the river. As he exited the Sohma property he ran into someone "AHHH!" he landed on top of someone, he blinked, his eyes filled with tears.

Kagura wondered who had run into her. she looked up to see a mop of bright orange hair, it was Kyo, but his eye's were full of tears. "Kyo, why are you crying?" he stood up and so did she he whipped his eye's his the back of his hand. "Ask your damn boy friend." The Kyo kept running the same direction he had been. Kagura stood there wondering what could have happened to make Kyo cry. Then she kept walking towards Shigure's house. A little down the path she saw Tohru, she didn't stop to say hi she just ran down the path her eye's filled with tears. Screaming "KYO!" Kagura just kept walking down the path. Half way down she noticed a dense area of brush with a hole in it so she looked through. There was Yuki sitting in front of a small vegetable garden, Kagura thought it was very cute place. Yuki was sitting there staring at some strawberry plants. Kagura stepped through the hole the brush and walked over to Yuki. He looked up at her and she sat down right next to him. "Yuki… Your right." She turned her head, Yuki seemed confused. "Yuki-" She had closed her eyes and felt something press against her lips. 'Yuki…'

** Don't worry there will be a part 3- I think Haru and Rin, but very possibly Haru and Saki. Im not sure, well I havn't even read up to Rin yet but my friend has so ya, what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW (eyes get really big, looks like a Tohru with blue eyes)**

.


	3. part 25 end

Okay, really sorry about this but this is the REAL end of part two, I reread it and realized I just left Tohru and Kyo to hang. So here! And**PLEASE** review! Please I really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really rea- well you get the idea.

Kagura wondered who had run into her. she looked up to see a mop of bright orange hair, it was Kyo, but his eye's were full of tears. "Kyo, why are you crying?" he stood up and so did she he whipped his eye's with the back of his hand. "Ask your damn boy friend." The Kyo kept running the same direction he had been. Kagura stood there wondering what could have happened to make Kyo cry. Then she kept walking towards Shigure's house. A little down the path she saw Tohru, she didn't stop to say hi she just ran down the path her eye's filled with tears. Screaming "KYO!" Kagura just kept walking down the path. Half way down she noticed a dense area of brush with a large just noticeable hole in it so she looked through. There was Yuki sitting in front of a small vegetable garden, Kagura thought it was very cute place. Yuki was sitting there staring at some strawberry plants. Kagura stepped through the hole the brush and walked over to Yuki. He looked up at her and she sat down right next to him. "Yuki… Your right." She turned her head, Yuki seemed confused. "Yuki-" She had closed her eyes and felt something press against her lips. 'Yuki…'

Tohru sipped down the path her vision blurred by tears and the hard rain that had started pouring. "KYO!" she called into the darkness, she had been racing around town for 2 hours. She stopped to catch her breath, when she straitened up she saw a piece of red hair showing from the other side of a trash can, but when you got there it was just a piece of shag carpet. She slid her back down the dumpster and sat down hard in the back of the alley. She sat there and soon the front of her shirt was soaked with tears. "Kyo…" Tohru pulled on the top of the dumpster and tried to pull herself up. The rain poured down on her hand and she slipped. "OW!" she scraped her knees. Even with all the rain her knees still were filled with gravel. "Why the hell are you here all alone." Tohru looked up, not even daring to hope. And there was Kyo standing in the rain. He was soaked from head to foot and he wasn't smiling. Tohru looked up at him her heart hurting more then her knees. Kyo held out his hand to her, his expression still full of hate. She stood up and placed her arms on his shoulder and her head on top and began to sob her heart felt like it weighed a ton. "K-k-kyo." Kyo put his hand under her chin and lifted up her head. "Kyo?" he looked at her and his mad expression faded instantaneously. He stepped closer to her and placed his fingers in her hair. "You still talk too much." He kissed her as the rain poured down on them and cars swerved around them as the morning sun light rose from the east.


End file.
